Kagome MERMAID?
by swirlygoodness
Summary: kagome is a mermaid with a demanding father and a curious mind about the lands and always wanted to learn about it. but when she meets the handsome hanyou prince... will she want to more?
1. curiousity killed the cat

ch.1

"psst!" he heard a sound but pretended to ignore it.

"Psst!" the sound went louder but still he remained still in bed.

"hey shippo!" it was louder causing him to jump out of bed.

"ugh kagome what do you want?" he said annoyingly.

"i wanna go to the shallow ends of the sea again i think i heard a ship on its way here" she sounded excited but her friend shippo's facial expression showed fright and shock "are you crazy? last time we almost got killed going there!"

FLASH BACK

"hey shippo! wanna go to the shallows?" kagome said.

"i dont know. i heard it was pretty scary and dangerous..." he said shakily.

"ah dont be such a scardy cat!"

"I AM NOT A SCARDY CAT! IM GOING!" he said as he stormed ahead of her.

when the reached the shallows, they found a small cave. kagome decides to go inside with shippo right behind her. there they found amazing treasure. "oh my gosh! look at all this stuff! all this shiny pretty objects!" she said digging through a chest.

shippo was on a pile of rubies and diamonds playing in it like sand. then a small growl from deep within the cave was heard. shippo stopped immediatly.

"kagome? did you hear that?"

"hmm? hear what?" as she melted into the gold and silver. it growled again only loud enough for kagome to hear it too.

"uh oh what was that?" she asked shakily.

"how would i know?"

they slowly moved out of the cave. as they reached the mouth of it, the growl was heard right behind them. they turned around slowly only to find a great white shark floating there. they were in absolute shock. and to stupidity shippo swam for it. big mistake as the shark followed him.

"NO SHIPPO!" screamed kagome as she chased them trying to find a way to get the shark away from him.

"AHH! KAGOME HELP ME!!" screamed a helpless little fish swimming for his life as the shark grew nearer.

"HEY!"screamed kagome and they both stopped to look at her. "IF YOU WANT IT COME AND GET IT!!"she screamed while behind her back was a metal pipe. the shark swam almost speed of light towards her. only for her to dodge him and WHAM!! his head was hit by the metal pipe and slowly float to the bottom unconscious. shippo swam next to her with a mad look. not too mad but mad.

"we are never doing that again!!" and swam off towards the palace.

"your welcome!!" she said sarcasticly. and swam in after him.

END OF FLASH BACK

"not to mention your father will never allow it!" as he said it she just stood there with her same expression.

"ah c'mon dont you wanna know what humans are like? besides my father doesnt have to know about it"

"but kagome its just too dangerous we could get hurt" she heard that and simply replied

" well never mind then."

"what?" surprised that she actually gave in.

" ill just go by myself this time. i shoudnt have asked you. im sorry." she swam away right after that heading towards the shallows. shippo just stood there in awe. she never went by herself anywhere and she was about to put her life in danger.

" there's no way she would actually go by herself." he thought to himself as he watched her go deep into the ocean. and then to one point he couldnt see her anymore. time flew by and he decided

"FINE! go by yourself!" he swam back to his coral reef bedding and went back to sleep.

hey guys! this is my first story ever and im a little shaky but i promise i will get better. please review and no nasty comments on how gay this story sounds its my first one give me a break. i would like suggestions on the story however. i dont have much imagination (lol) but i will try my very hardest. thank you for reading i will try to have a new chapter every week at most.


	2. the first time i saw you part 1

ch. 2

she swam up to the shallows and waited patiently for the ship to arrive above the sea.

she waited longer than she expected. and as she waited she found a pearl necklace and picked it up. she knew it was real. she put it around her neck. and not long afterwards, she fell asleep.

about an hour later, there was shadow above her.

she instantly woke up from the sound the the ship roaming above her.

she was so excited and swam up to the top when it seemed like forever before she got there. but when she got there, it didnt turn out so great.

she was caught in the net the men used for fishing. it was on the end of her fin. it was tangeled up that the more she moved the more tangeled it would get.

luckily she got off just in time before the net was reeled into the ship. but as she fell off the net she landed on the side of the ship with a peeking hole. as she regained her balance on the ship's side beam, she heard men laughing and chatting and turned the other way to see. she saw men jumping around and laughing, drinking beer, and arm wrestling.

'wow father said that humans were barbaric and dangerous but they seem harmless to me. they look like...'

but her thoughts stopped as she saw something that left her in awe.

there was a human slightly different from the rest. he was looking through a small tellescope wearing a white pirate type shirt with black pants and boots. with long white hair and strangely, two dog ears on the top of his head. and shining golden eyes that shine even if the planet was left in darkness.

he was beautiful and her eyes just melted in his features. as he moved to greet the other men, how he laughed, how everything he did he was so handsome. but then the main thing caught her eye as he spoke to one of the shipmates.

"hey men! look out in the sea! i think i see a whale!" he spoke with his amazing voice of adventure.

"why it is prince! we should capture it and make millions!... nah... lets just eat it in celebration of your 22 birthday!"

"WHAT!?" she screamed and instantly covered her mouth and hid behing the ship wall as everyone including the prince looked her way. they looked at eachother in confusion then went back to the whale.

'they wouldnt kill a whale! why thats totally... wait, he's royalty? just like me? and only a year older than me? wow... he's so...' her thoughts stopped once again as the prince spoke again

"NO! the only thing we came out to do is to celebrate my birthday. you know how i get when i see and animal suffer!" he spoke loudly with a hint of anger in his voice and his crew gave him a nod and the prince nodded back and went back to look out at sea.

kagome was smiling big and happily to know that he cared about the sea creatures. 'oh my gosh he's so perfect! i bet he already has someone though.' she thought to herself which suprisingly his advisor came along to bring up the subject of marraige. wierd huh?

"attention everyone!"

everyone turned to look his way.

"i have an anouncement! i am here to say that the prince has found a bride to marry!"

everyone cheered and kagome's heart dropped.

"WAIT A SECOND!!"

everyone looked at the prince's way.

"i never agreed to marry anyone! i havent even found a woman yet! none that i like anyways..." he said as he put a little bit of disappointment in his speech.

everyone just turned away and did what they usually did and cleaned the deck, laughed at eachothers pitiful jokes, you know, the usual stuff that goes on, on the ship.

kagome looked up again to see his face that was filled with thought. he looked out the ship with one foot on the side and just looked out there.

"my prince, if i may say, you need to find a woman soon. your parents wanted you to find a woman before your 21st birthday and here it is already your 22nd. if you dont find a woman soon, your kingdom will have no heir to the throne." inuyasha kept on staring at the sea while listening to his advisor's every word and then turned to look at him in his same position.

"you dont get it. evey woman i have met were just ordinary woman with nothing to lose. nothing to talk about except their looks. thats not what i want."

the prince siad bluntly.

his advisor just stood there. (oh and by the way, his name is myouga. and no he is not a flea he is a person with a face) "my prince, one day you will realize that you will have to do things you wont have your way."

"but this is one thing the only thing that i want. i just want a girl who is adventurous. one who likes taking risks and go exploring and discovering new things. a girl who is not afraid to be herself. its the only thing i want and ask of myself and no one else." he looked away to the sea again. " i will find her. that much i am certain."

kagome just stood there in awe. ' he just described me! oh my gosh this must be fate! i want to meet him! talk to him if i can! '

but her thoughts stopped AGAIN (lol) as lightning struck the ship causing it to explode.

she flew off of it about a fourth of a mile. she landed in the sea hard but she regained her thoughts and she calmed down. she suddenly realized that the prince was still in danger.

"oh my gosh, the prince!!" she yelled. she swam as fast as she could towards the ship. as she came up to the surface to see what happened, the dynamites went off unexpected causing the ship to blow. it was a sore sight for the eye.

she swam even faster towards the ship but then she quickly stopped when she saw him floating downwards. she swam down to him just before he hit the bottom of the sea and she picked him up and carried him to the surface. he was alive but was knocked out.

she swam with one arm towards the shore and the other one carried her beloved prince who looked just helpless.

she didnt worry for the others though for they had found lifeboats and was on their way to safety. but it was a good thing they didnt see him. or her for that matter.

they had worried looks in all of their eyes because they had lost their prince in the sea and then she heard them yell "prince inuyasha!! where are you!"

she kept swimming but her heart stopped when she finally heard his name and looked at his face. 'inuyasha...'


	3. the first time i saw you part 2

ch. 3

she reached the shore about 10 miles away from any sign of humans, exhausted. she got their just before dawn. but she was so tired she fell asleep next to the prince who was still unconscious. she was planning on just leaving him there so she could return to her palace. she knew that if anyone figured out her identity (anyone meaning humans obviously) her kind would be in danger. but she just couldnt move after an all night swim with another being in her arm. she had to rest.

around 10 minutes later, the prince woke up slowly. he instantly grabbed his head with an instant pain that overflowed it remembering that he hit it.

he opened his eyes and saw that he was alive. he tried to stand up. he turned over to hold himself up and instantly stopped at the sight of something amazing.

he saw an angel (well mermaid technically) with long beautiful black hair that covered almost half of her face all the way down to her lower back and her face was so flawless it was uncanny (is that how you spell it?). then he saw her pearl neckalace. he never saw one that was real before.

but then he looked lower and his eyes widened for what he saw was mythical (or so he thought) and he saw a blue fin of a mermaid. it was shimmering like glitter in the sunlight and the scales were perfectly placed. he just stood there frozen with no words coming to mind.

but her face was covered. he had the urge to remove her luscious hair to see her full face. he went for it and carefully moved the hair to the back of her head.

she was extraordinarly beautiful.

but then he suddenly realized he was in the middle of nowhere. he sat up to look out. he couldnt see any sight of civilization. he tried to stand up but then quickly stopped when he heard a sound.

she was moaning in her sleep.

he looked at her for the longest time and decided to lay back down with her.

then he suddenly moved quickly out of her way.

she sounded like she was waking up. she winced her eyes and opened them slowly. she saw him there staring at her.

she quickly got up with wide eyes and breathed heavily. he was staring at her still but now he was staring at her rich brown eyes amazed on how beautiful any being could be.

"uhh... i... uh..." she could barely speak. she didnt know what to say. but then again, what could she say?

he decided to speak first.

"are you a... 'gulp'..mermaid...?"he asked studderdly.

she spoke suddenly "i...uh... um... i.."but she still couldnt form words.

then she tried to quickly crawl back to the water.(id imagine that would look funny) but he went in front of her.

"please stay for awhile" he asked politely but almost sounded like he was begging. he sat down in front of her reaching out his hand just for a handshake. "my name in inuyasha prince of the coastal lands. whats your name?"

she looked at his hand and looked at him. he was still gorgeous in every way she couldnt refuse. she reached her hand from her side and landed it gracefully in his hand. she smiled as she shook his hand and said "my name is kagome higurashi princess of the seven seas."

he smiled big and sat next to her. "so are you a mermaid?" she looked at him sheepishly and said "yes i am."

then he asked something that he thought he shouldve asked before telling his name but he guessed he was too much into the moment and so he just decided to ask. "were you there on the shipwreck?"

"yes" she replied almost instantly.

"how did you end up here with me? i mean, on the shore?" he asked while still staring at her face.

she looked away blushing. "i flew across the sea. i went back because, well, i saw, umm, i, i saw you drowning to the bottom. i brought you to the surface and carried you to shore." she looked at him "i was planning on just leaving you here because well, us mer-folk arent allowed to be seen by you humans and, well, i guess i got tired and went to sleep on shore."

he looked at her amazed " you mean you... saved me?"

she looked away blushing more than she did a minute ago.

"wow. all by yourself? it must have been about 30 miles into the sea! thats amazing!"

she looked at him. "well, i guess if you swim all your life you would have a little bit of strength stored for later."

they both laughed sheepishly.

he then said " but what i want to know is, why did you save me? if you didnt want to be seen, why bother?"

she then froze. she then said " i cant stand to see another being suffer. or animals in that case. its not in my nature to just leave them to perish like that."

he then moved closer to her. realizing she was just like him. caring about animals.

"you care about the suffering animals?" he asked and then he hit himself in his mind for asking something so stupid.

"well i mean, of course i do. the pain and suffering of animals is just cruel punishment. even if they deserve it. well, most do deserve it but then dont, well, in a way, but suffering, no."

"im the same way" he said.

"really? thats believable. i guess." she said with a sarcastic smile.

he smirked "now what does that mean?"

"oh nothing. your totally the same way. you really do care for animals as you said." she said sarcastically again.

"hey! i am the same way! i hate the suffering of animals! it makes me sick!" he said a little bit more seriously.

"i know." she said instantly smiling with her eyes closed.

"but you... you said..." he laughed."wow your hilarious. not that many funny girls are around here ill tell you that." he said every word with a smile.

"yeah i love making people laugh. its like a hobby to me actually. and most of the time, its just a habit. sorry..."

"i see and dont be sorry. its just as a habit of mine as it is for you." he said

"yeah." she said smiling.

they both were laughing and then looked at eachother. and stopped laughing instantly

she looked at him too and inched closer hoping he wouldnt notice. too bad for her, he noticed everything.

they were about 8 inches from eachothers faces so his voice went to whisper.

"why save me? other men were in trouble, why me?"

she whispered back "well, i saw you drown and i... um..."

"no i mean, how... did i get saved, i mean, by someone like you? someone so, i mean... so... beautiful?" he blushed hard after that last word. but he meant it.

but he wasnt the only one blushing hard. she looked down almost smiling. " i guess, for someone the same. your not that bad yourself you know." she looked away towards the sea. he stared at her and grabbed her face with his muscular hand and pulled it to look at his face.

"i wish i could know more about you. i wish i could know everything." he said.

and then she said without thinking " i wish i could know about you."

they both smiled. then his face went a little more serious trying to ask her something but her facial features were intimidating.

"would you mind if i...if.. i..." he tried to ask her. she instantly knew what he meant and smiled.

"no. in fact, i wouldnt mind at all." he smiled back and slowly reached her face with his.

slowly to take in the moment.

he decided he couldnt wait any longer and went for it right then and there.

they kissed for the first time. both of their first kiss and it was amazing.

the kiss went a little bit further as he deepened it.

she agreed and let him in.

the kiss was sensational. every second was like a firework.

then she suddenly realized that she wasnt supposed to be doing this. it was against the law.

but she couldnt back out of it. it was just so intense. the passion, so remarkable.

she gave out and pulled away breathing heavily "no i... i cant"

he gave her a questioned look. "what is it? did i do something wrong?"

"no! its just, i mean, i..."she looked at him for a moment and then turned away"i have to go"

"wait!" he said as he grabbed her arm. she looked at him.

"ill let you go. if you promise me that we will see eachother soon." he said.

she looked at his face knowing that she could never refuse him. she replied smiling. "of course. come see me here tonight"

he looked relieved." yes. yes definitely. ill be here. but do you promise to be here?"

she smiled big knowing he was just as excited as her. she answered quickly. " yes yes ill be here"

they both smiled and he gave her another kiss.

"i have to leave now. i promise ill be here. i promise!" kagome said happily

he smiled and then she gave him a quick kiss and then crawled into the ocean.

he watched her as she gracefully jumped in and out of the water like a dolphin. she came up flipping her hair like you would see in slow motion and his breath was taken away. she smiled back at him and waved. he waved back at her smiling just as much as she was. he heard her giggle in the distance and then she jumped backwards into the depths of the sea. he looked at the sunrise still waiting for him to start the day.

"until tonight, my beautiful princess..."


	4. not according to plan wait, what plan?

hey everyone! hi wassup! yo! okay. so this is my latest chapter. and just to let you know, im making this up as i go. i personally dont think its too bad. but its kinda hard to make because im thinkin of different endings, plots, enemies, romantic stuff yea. so this is what i have come up with. so, just read along and help yourselfs! have a nice day. or evening. or night. or afternoo.. WHATEVER JUST READ!! ..0.0... hehe...lol. XP please continue...

ch.4

she swam back soaring through the sea like she was on a cloud smiling and giggling the whole way.

she knew she was in love with him. and him to her.

she couldnt help but smile.

but then something made her stop. she stopped with wide and horror filled eyes as a tall merman came from the shadows and she was even more frightened. for it was her father, the king of the seven seas. and he did not look pleasant at all.

"kagome, you have A LOT of explaining to do!" he yelled at her and she just stood there. she then realized shippo peeking from behind him.

"shippo?" she asked.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!" he screamed again.

"im sorry!!" she yelled and bowing to him. shippo still peeking from behind him in his shadows.

"Shippo claims to tell me you went near HUMAN SIGHTS AND YOU KNOWING IT WOULD HAPPEN?? EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!!" he screamed as everyone around here knew he was extremely angry.

"but father, i, i, the ship, it wrecked in the sea, if i wasnt there, the prin" she stopped immediately because she almost said something that would have made her father even more angry (if possible) but he knew what she was going to say.

"WWHHHAAATTT!!" he made all the sea creatures and shippo run away. she just stood there and couldnt move. she never saw her father so angry.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU SAVED A HUMAN?? AND HE SAW YOU??" she stepped back hoping his screamed wouldnt crush her very being into the ocean floor.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!! YOU KNOW THE LAW!! NO MER HE OR SHE IS ALLOWED ANYWHERE NEAR HUMAN SIGHTS FOR ANY REASON!! THE PUNISHMENT IS FOREVER IN PRISON!! WHY??" he screamed louder and louder. he would not stop his rant about the law. it was ridiculous!

but she did something she never thought of ever doing in her life. she stood up the him. her father. the king of the seven seas who had the power to end her existence.

"because i love him." she replied softly.

he stopped yelling. "what did you just say?" he said with a threatening voice.

she looked at him with no expression. "be-caauussee i love him! i, i just love him father! and humans, humans are not horrible! i have seen them! yes! i have seen them with my own eyes! the only thing they care about in the sea is catching fish! they would never under any circumstance hurt a merperson on purpose! not as likely as you might think! and yes! you heard it!! i love a human! i do! and you know what else? he loves me too! thats right! he does!! AND I AM NOT ASHAMED OF IT! you can scream all you want! it wont change a thing!! and dont tell me what i can or cannot do! i am a woman not a little girl! im 21 for gods sake! GET OVER IT!!" she ran out of breath and then froze. she studderdly looked at her fathers face. he was furious.

"HOW... HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR SPEAKING TOO? WELL, OBVIOUSLY YOU DONT!! WELL YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DO NOT GO OUT FOR THE NIGHT!!" he said. he wasnt very good at punishments. none for her anyways. he always punished her because he always presumed she was a trouble maker. but suddenly lost his touch when it became recent. she looked at him and said

"no. i will not father. i will go to him and i shall not return. i dont know if you even know what its like to be in love but its better than ANYTHING YOU DID FOR ME! YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR ME! AND SO I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO UPSET YOU SO MUCH UNTIL NOW! I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO YOU TO MAKE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH! AND, AND I DONT DESERVE IT!SO IM LEAVING! FOREVER!!" after that she stormed out.

then he yelled to her before she got out of his hearing reach. "Y...YOUNG LADY... I WILL NOT LET ALLOW YOU TO JUST LEAVE! IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK NOW I WILL HAVE GUARDS HUNT YOU DOWN!! AND THERE IS NOWHERE IN THE SEA YOU CAN HIDE! AND WHEN YOUR FOUND, CONSEQUENCES WILL BE ERUPTED!" she stopped for a moment and looked back at her father who was standing there. she waved a salute to him and swam off fast hoping to reach the shores in time.

"GUARDS!!" he yelled. the sharks came (yes sharks were his guards) "bring her back by any means necessary!"

the sharks chased after her scent but she was faster and her scent faded. they searched for hours but couldnt find her. "FIND HER..." one of the sharks said.

she kept swimming towards shore as it was almost nightfall. she was so utterly exhausted.

she reached the shore just in time. she fell on the shore out of breath and layed there helpless.

then she was crying. she couldnt face her father ever again. not after what she just did. not after what she said.

she just cried harder. but she knew she was safe because of the sharks that couldnt reached her on the shore.

she layed there for what seemed like hours when in reality only a couple of minutes but she was still crying knowing she cant go back.

but she had too.

then someone was walking near coming closer to her but she was too upset to notice who it was. it was a person, a man, who had a smile on his face.

but still, she couldnt see because she was crying in the sand.

then he saw her and smiled big. he walked faster and was almost there.

but then his smile went down as he saw her whimpering face down. he ran to her side and knelt down and he put his hand on her back.

"kagome?" he said.

she turned over on her back with him kneeling next to by her side. her eyes were pink. she tried to smile but it was hard and she was still crying softly.

"kagome whats wrong?" he asked. she just looked more sad and sat up to hug him. and cried on his chest.

"i can never go back inuyasha! i cant! he'll lock me away forever! but i cant stay! but i cant go back! oh inuyasha, im so scared!" she choked through almost every other word. he didnt know what she was talking about but the thought of her locked up made him worried but mostly angry. he hugged her back and he rubbed her back smoothly.

"shh shh hey calm down its okay" he didnt know what else to say.

she pulled away and looked at him. "no its not! he, he yelled at me and i yelled back. that was the first time i yelled at someone like that..." she was interrupted by inuyasha

"just hang on a second, tell me what happened. and who was going to lock you up?"

she told him the whole story and he was shocked. to know how much she loved him. and how he wanted her to know that he felt the same way.

"kagome, im so flattered..." he said smiling.

she looked at him confused. " flattered? of all the emotions, your flattered?"

"to know how much you love me i mean." he said looking at her. she quickly looked away blushing madly.

"i love you too you know." he said. she looked at him. "you do?"

"of course i do. i couldnt think of anything besides you today. how your funny, your smile, your blushing, your personality, and especially how beautiful you are, it was so clear to me. its gotta be love." she suddenly didnt blush anymore. she looked at him and finally smiled. "oh inuyasha." she went for it and kissed him hard. he reacted immediately. and his arms went around her waist and her arms went around his neck and the kiss was just as amazing as their first.

they pulled away smiling and they layed nest to eachother. she was laying with her arm and her head on his chest and his arm around her body.

"so what are you going to do?" he asked.

"i have to go back. theres no denying it. but if i do, i wont see you again. thats what im worried about." she said.

he looked at her. and held her tight. "i dont know if i can handle that."

"i know i wont." she looked at him with sad eyes. he gave her a small kiss.

"we'll find a way." he said assuringly.

"i really do hope so inuyasha."and layed back down on his chest.

and then they fell asleep in eachothers arms. when they woke up, it was dawn.

she realized she had to leave him.

"well inuyasha, i guess this is goodbye." she couldnt look at him with those words.

"not goodbye. until we meet again." he said.

"again i dont know inuyasha. i guess its all up to fate now."

"i guess your right. i just wish it wasnt so complicated you know?" he said holding her hand while they were still lying on the sand.

"i know." and she gave him another small kiss and hugged him.

the sun was getting higher.

"i must leave now inuyasha."she got up crawling towards the sea.

he picked her up.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"isnt it obvious? im taking you in the ocean. you crawling in the sea looks ridiculous. almost funny."

"hmph." she replied

he was now waist deep and then their last goodbyes.

they looked at eachothers faces.

"i wish we could meet again" inuyasha said.

"i really hope so too. but although i cannot promise, i will try my very best to find you." she said.

he smiled and gave her one last kiss.

it was a passionate one but a short one.

she pulled away. "okay inuyasha. let me down."

he nodded and slowly let her down into the water.

she swam away slowly. she looked back at him and waved with a small smile and a single tear.

he waved back and smiled too.

she blew him a kiss and disappeared into the deep blue sea.

'i promise to see you again...' he thought.

'i promise we will meet again...' she thought.


	5. gift of hope but a gift from a stranger

ch. 5

inuyasha watched as she disappeared into the sea.

he wishes that she didnt have to say goodbye. he wanted to see her again. but how is that possible?

he went back to his palace and went through the main doors and there stood his advisor myouga.

"my prince! oh such wonderful news has come!" he looked away "not now myouga. im in no mood."

"your parents have found you a bride!" he stopped in his footsteps and turned to him slowly looking at him with wide angry eyes.

"WHAT?!" "my prince please, you must accept the fact you wont find your woman you speak of. so your parents have arranged a marriage for you in three weeks with princess sango of the high hills until you find another." he exclaimed to a very upset hanyou.

"but myouga! i have found someone! even though she doesnt live around here, i found one!"

"oh my prince how wonderful! what is her name? where does she live? what kingdom is she from?" inuyasha just looked away.

"well, its complicated. you see... she isnt quite...may i speak to you in a private quarter?"

"yes of course my prince"

inuyasha led the way to his bedroom which was ENORMOUS! it had a king sized bed with a balcony outside. his bathroom was on the left side of his room. he led the way to the balcony.

"what is it you wanted to say in private to me your highness?"

inuyasha looked at him and said "ill tell you but you probably wont believe me."

"your highness, i have an opne mind. you can tell me anything."

"okay then. her name is kagome higurashi. she is the..."

"PRINCESS OF THE SEVEN SEAS?? YOU FOUND HER??"

inuyasha just stood there wide eyed. "you... know her?"

"know her? of course! i saw her on the ship before it exploded! but are you sure its her? i mean, she is a mermaid after all..."

"you see, thats the problem. i dont know where she is. we spent the last two nights together. and they were the best nights of my life. she had to leave because she ran away from her father and couldnt stay that long. i think shes in trouble."

myouga looked concerned."well, your highness, i dont know about this. she is quite a beauty though if i might add. but shes a mermaid. how will it work out?"

inuyasha thought for a second. "i... i dont know. and i dont care. i love her. she loves me. i know its forbidden but, i cant help it. shes perfect for me." he admitted.

"i believe you. i truly do believe you. but your parents have made it final. if they dont meet your new woman, you will marry the princess in three weeks. im so sorry sire." myouga bowed to him and exited the room.

inuyasha was still looking out of the balcony. 'kagome, where could you be?'

kagome swam the opposite direction from the castle and tried to find a place to hide.

she went to the forbidden depths of the sea and hid in a small cave.

sharks were even searching near there.

she then moved backwards because a shark was nearing the cave. it came closer and she moved farther back. when she reached the end, the shark saw her. she froze and leaned against the back wall. it charged at her and she pushed back with all her might and then the wall collapsed.

the shark returned to the pack. "i saw her. she fell through a cave." "then go AFTER HER!" one stubborn shark said.

they all followed him to the cave. but the wall was blocked off.

"you liar. come on boys, lets go!" the leader said.

"but i saw her! wait guys!" he left after them.

kagome was in another cave but didnt know how big or small it was. it was too dark. then a green light appeared. she followed it and it became brighter. and then she stopped with wide eyes when she heard wicked voices.

"well, well, well. a little girl in distress? how sad. and here she is coming for a favor. too bad its always about love..."

"whos there?!" she yelled.

"dont be scared... your perfectly safe." then a bright yellow light filled the room. it was a beautiful cave with all kinds of jewelry and mirrors and objects. the voices came out and it was a mermaid with two heads one gorgeous, one hideous. it had gray colored skin and a black fin. the gorgeous head had white hair with blue eyes and purple lips while the hideous one had black hair with green eyes and red lips. they both spoke at the same time.

"well, well, if it isnt the princess of the seas. desperate to come to us when in danger..."

"excuse me?"

"dont worry. we know how to help you. but its going to cost you..."

"i dont know what your talking about..." she studdered.

"you have a desire to be with the prince do you not? we have a solution for you..."

she was still frightened but then asked " what... what solution?"

"oh! a solution to be with your beloved prince you see... but we want something in return...yes... something..."

"what do you want with me?..." she asked still in a bit of shock.

"oh no nothing nothing at all... you see... all we want is freedom... "

she was confused."freedom?"

"yes you see, we have been locked up in here for centuries... too long have we not breath fresh salt water in our lungs... you are a princess are you not?"

she looked at them like they were crazy."yes i am"

"then you have the power to release us... free us and we can grant your wish to be with him...become... human..."

she then looked bright eyes but her mouth was shut."you can do that?"

"why yes my lady... we are a type of sorcerers you see... all you have to do is sign the blood on this sheet of paper. it will grant your wish and ours..."

she then looked suspicious."what are the consequences?"

"oh no consequences my lady... here is the deal though... you sign the blood, you become human forever... us free... forever...if you put us back in here, the deal will be cancelled you becoming a mermaid again..."

she looked at the paper in from of her. she asks"how do i.."

"oh quite simple your highness. just prick your finger..." the sorceresses quickly slashed her finger with their nail" and sign"

the sorceresses pressed her finger to the paper.

"ow that hurts!!" she quickly drew back her finger.

the paper then vainshed with her blood signed.

"now it is complete!"

then mystical glitter orbited around her then she suddenly fainted.

she woke up not too sudden she remembered what happened. but she was on the shore and she saw something that was completely different.

she was in a small white dress that went to her knees, still wearing her neckalace, but no fin.

she was... human...


	6. a new beginning towards the end

ch.6

kagome just stood there (well technically sat there) and stared at her new body. it was so wierd but amazing.

"oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! this is unbelievable!! im... im... a human.." she just sat there for a moment to take it all in.

then she thought 'what will father think? what would... inuyasha think...'

she didnt know whether to be ecstatic or regretful.

but she decided to concentrate on her legs as she tried to get up. she held on a large rock for support.

"okay. lets try walking..." she let go for a second to stand.

she then tried to take a step but before she put her foot down, she leaned too far back and fell.

"ouch! sigh okay, lets try that again." she stood up again grabbing on to the rock.

she leaned a little more forward this time and took a step with her left foot.

then her right. she then was walking a little more. she was walking but she didnt think people walked like that without bending their knees.

"alright time for step two..." she bent her knees a little bit, wobbled but stayed put. she walked slowly while bending her knees at a certain time. she then got the hang of walking like a normal person but concentrated too much on it.

"hey this isnt so hard!" she then did an experiment and skipped a little bit.

"this is so fun!" she skipped, twirled, turned, but got dizzy and fell forward on her face.

she sighed in the sand. "sigh okay. lesson learned. no wierd foot things."

she laughed to herself.

she decided to sit on a rock ahead of her. it was pretty big so she had a hard time getting on top of it, but still managed to find a way.

"there we go."

she sat holding her knees while staring at the sea. it looked about noonish and the sea was beautiful with the suns reflection and the dolphins jumping around.

she smiled a tiny bit and said to herself."i never thought the sea was so amazing from a humans point of view. now that im human.giggle." she just stared out in the ocean as it was her first sight as a human.

"im going on a walk" inuyasha said to his advisor.

"yes sir. but when will you be able to meet with the princess of the high hills?"

inuyasha turned to him and quickly said "didnt you hear me? i already found someone."

myouga looked down and looked back up at him again. "your highness... please be reasonable. its possible you wont see her again."

"well i dont care and i dont want to marry princess sango either. im going to find kagome whether they like it or not!" then he stormed out before myouga could say another word.

inuyasha went outside the back door of the palace and walked on the shore of the beach.

"i cant believe my parents would make me do such a degrading task on which i have my own choice over. i wont do it."

he walked angrily and continued walking.

as he walked down the shore, he saw a woman on a rock.

he went down to her as she was facing towards the beach and him coming from behind her.

"excuse me miss, you do know this is castle territory..."

she quickly sat up and then went to get down fast and then she slipped and fell to her knees.

"ouch!" she yelled.

he went down to help her immediately. but he just stood behind her.

"miss! are you alright?"

she got up still facing the other way.

"umm, yes sir. i was just..." she looked at him with wide eyes as him to her "lea...ving..."

"ka..gome?"he asked still with wide eyes

she smiled and said "inuyasha..."

he smiled back and ran to hug her and lifted her off the ground."kagome!"

she laughed and hugged him back and then he put her down still holding her arms.

"kagome! but how is it possible?" he asked still smiling.

"long story..." she said smiling.

inuyasha smiled bigger "it doesnt matter, we can be together now..."

"oh inuyasha, we can be together!" they both smiled and kissed eachother hard and passionately.

they pulled away from eachother and took a breath that was stolen from the kiss.

inuyasha looked at kagome. "kagome, come with me! i must show you my kingdom!"

she smiled again as he took her hand. they walked but suddenly she tripped and fell again.

"are you okay kagome?" he asked in a flash.

"yeah. but you figured it be hard you know, getting legs so suddenly when youve never had them. i need some getting used to."

inuyasha then said "well thats understandable"

he then picked her up and started walking.

"hey! didnt ya hear me? i need to get used to it!"

he then laughed. "well sorry for treating you like a princess!"

she then smiled and laughed.

"now lets go touring!" he said.

she was confused again. "whats touring?"

he laughed and went towards his town.

"hehehe... now we're finally free... free for our revenge for this curs-ed form and this cur-sed prison!hehehe..."

(uh oh...)


	7. no choice but to break your heart

ch.7

inuyasha took kagome into the city. it was beautifil and so decorative. with buildings two stories high, markets, people laughing having a good time, horse carraiges carrying people, and a large water fountain in the middle with a small band playing next to it. the whole thing was topped off with the surrounding flowers and seagulls and doves flying everywhere. she stood in awe.

"what do you want to do first?" he asked her.

she just stood there. still looking at the amazing sights.

he noticed she wasnt listening. he waved his hand in her face. "kagome? hello?"

she snapped out of it. "w-what?"

"i said what do you wanna do first?" he asked again.

she looked around again."i dont really know what to do. i dont even know what kind of things people do."

inuyasha looked around and looked at the band where soft playing music was heard. he smiled and said to her "how about we dance?"

he took her hand and pulled her but she held back. he looked at her confused."whats the matter?"

she blushed and looked away "well, you see, i dont know if i can dance..."

he smiled again and said "oh c'mon its easy! itll be fun!"

she agreed and was pulled by him next to the band.

one of the players said "oh your highness what a pleasure! would you like any recomendations?"

"just something nice to dance to will be all"

he looked at kagome still acting a bit shy.

"kagome... are you still worried? im sure you can dance fine."

she looked at him."well, i dont know, and i dont think i can dance for my first time in such a crowded place..."

he placed her arms around his neck."just follow me okay?"

she sighed. "okay"

he put his hands around her waist. she blushed again and then the music started playing.

she started to go with the flow and got the hang of it. they just moved from side to side and just talked most of the time. then a fast song came up.

inuyasha started to dance faster. "inuyasha... i dont think i can..."

"just follow your instincts."

and so they dance to a song in the genre to do swing dancing. and kagome was getting the hang of it. she was dancing with her arms in the air and moving her hips, almost as good as any dancer could.

"kagome, you can too dance!" inuyasha

then inuyasha started to lead kagome in a swing dance. which she followed and had no idea what she was doing but she looked like a pro.

she then got it and had a lot of fun. they were still dancing and people came by to watch and join in.

she blushed but also smiled at the attention they got. she had no idea she was this talented at dancing.

then they stopped playing and everyone clapped including inuyasha and kagome.

inuyasha then turned to kagome. "hey kagome?"

she then looked at him."yeah?"

"would you mind going with me to dinner tonight? you can stop at my palace and get ready? its gonna be a special occasion."

she then smiled at him. "inuyasha, that sounds wonderful. but will i be a bother to your family?"

he laughed."i cant stand my family. i live by myself here while my parents live on the other side of the kingdom! and even so, you wouldnt be a bother. in fact, its an honor..."

she smiled at him."then i would be delighted to go with you to dinner. where are we going?"

he smirked at her. "that is the surprise..."

she smiled and said "well then i cant wait."

they turned aroundand went towards the castle.

it was ENORMOUS! it was at least 5 stories tall and the double doors two stories. they walked inside and it was just like a ballroom.

"wow this place is gorgeous! way nicer than my kingdom!" she whispered to him.

he smiled and led her upstairs to the fourth floor. his room was at the end of the hallway from the stairs. he led her to the room on the right.

"this will be your bedroom until further notice. use as you would like. maids will come to help you get ready for tonight."

"thank you. but i think i need a nap first."

he smiled again. "thats fine. i will be waiting at the resteraunt while my advisor will escort you there."

she smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips. she turned around to go to her room but inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back for a deeper meaning kiss. it lasted for about two minutes.

"wow. you gonna miss me?" she giggled to him.

"more than you will ever know" he smiled back.

she then left for her room and closed the door waving at him.

she turned around and her room was huge! covered in gold and had a chandelier in it. two maids were waiting for her.

"ma'am would you like some tea before we get started?" "or maybe a nice message?"

she smiled."no thanks. i just want to be alone for a small nap. ill be up in an hour."

they smiled and bowed and left the room.

she changed into a small nightgown that reached her middle thigh. it was white and had a floral design.

she jumped on the bed and layed there for a moment.

then the room went dark. the balcony doors flew open with skies going purple and black. the sea was acting up. lightning just flashed out of nowhere. kagome went to the balcony and stood wide eyes and covered her mouth in shock. the sea never looked in worse shape. there was whirlpools, water twisters, it was just crazy!

then a whirl of water came sprouting towards the balcony. she couldnt move as she was to frightened to even think what was going on.

then a figure came out of the water. the water still holding the figure up and then the figure was revealed.

kagome was shocked.

it was the sorceresses who gave kagome her human like form.

"well, well, well, if it isnt our happily ever after princess in her big happy home?" then laughed as lightning came down afterwards.

"w-what do you want now?"

they laughed again. "my princess, dont you even know who we are? we are so disappointed..."

she was confused " should i know?"

"should you? the last time we were free, we ruled the oceans! and no one stood in our way! but you... your ancestors imprisoned us for all eternity! only to be set free by a clumsy little descendent like you!" lightning came down rapidlly.

kagome was then in shock of what she had done. "look why are you here then?! you got what you wanted so why come back to me?!" she yelled at them.

then they got closer. "we want our revenge on your kind! we want you to take us to your king and convince him to give us power!!"

she gasped. "NO!! I WONT LET YOU HAVE POWER! I GAVE YOU FREEDOM!! WHY CANT WE LIVE IN PEACE!" she creamed even louder as the skies grew darker.

"like we said, we want revenge on those disgusting ancestors of yours. and since you are a descendent, we can revenge on you and your dispicable father!! hahaha!!" she laughed evilly and she said

"STOP!! I ORDER YOU TO GO BACK!! NOW!!" she didnt know what else to do.

"uh uh uh!! dont foget you signed the blood contract! you cannot get out of it!"

they then revealed the contract out of nowher and then it disappeared again.

she was then even more scared because she remembered she granted them freedom for legs.

"you, you can take back the spell! go back and leave my family out of this!"

"oh no, we dont think so. we want you to tell him that you are our captive and will kill you if he doesnt give us back our throne!"

she was then angry "EXCUSE ME? I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU USE ME TO TRICK ANYONE!!"

"FINE! WE'LL JUST TELL YOUR FATHER... GOODBYE FOR YOU..."

her face lit up in horror."w-what do you mean by that?"

"oh! we didnt want your father to perish without his only daughters last message to him now do we?" and they laughed again.

the wind was getting harder.

"NO!! DONT PLEASE!! ILL.. ill do anything." she cried.

"what was that?" they asked pretending that they didnt hear her.

"i said ill do it. ill help you. JUST DONT HURT HIM! PLEASE!!"

"do not worry. we wont. and tell your lover you cant see him anymore, for your working for us now..."

"but i... i...o-okay. ill do that too. just, dont hurt anyone. please..." she cried as she fell to the floor holding on to the railing in front of her.

"very good. and dont tell him about this. do not, we repeat, do not, tell him about any of this. about us, about this discussion. this plan is confidential only if you want him safe and sound."

she cried harder."fine ill do it. just let me say goodbye first."

they laughed again."hehe thats fine. we will give you till sundown... be at any shoreline and ill be back...do not forget... you will do as we command for everyones safe being..." she then disappeared into the sea. the skies became clear again and the sea calm as ever.

she was still crying.

the maids ran in soon after that and said "are you ready for you tea now ma'am?"

"GET OUT!!" she yelled still crying.

they ran out in a flash.

she felt terrible about yelling at them. but she just couldnt handle anything right now.

"oh no... what am i going to tell inuyasha? i cant just vanish... but i cant face him. this... this is happening way too fast..."

she went to her bed and cried on her pillow.

"what am i going to do? oh who am i kidding. theres nothing i can do... i have to tell him. i have to tell him goodbye."

she got up and wiped her tears and got a writing utencil and a piece of clear paper and she started writing...

_**Inuyasha,**_

_**theres something i want to tell you but i cant exactly tell you. i, i have to leave. i cant stay here anymore. something important has come up. i didnt want to tell you this way, but i dont know any other way. im leaving. but know thats its for your own good. for your own safe being. im so very sorry and i wish i could stay with you. its killing me. writing these words. i cant stop crying. and i dont know if i ever will. i know your asking why am i doing this. and i honestly cant tell you. and it will crush my heart to tell you in person. once you have read this, my heart will already be broken. for this is just too heartbreaking. goodbye and please be safe. i love you so much. please dont forget that.**_

_**kagome.**_

kagome read it a few times and cried each time she did. the paper was stained with her tears. she folded it carefully and put it in an evelope and sealed it.

she held it in her hand knowing that this just might break the prince's heart.

but she had no other option.

she called out "maid!"

one maid quickly came in still a little bit frightened from kagome's outburst. "y-yes m-ma'am...??"

kagome turned her way and walked towards her.

"please do me this favor. im leaving and i want inuyasha to get this letter. please give it to him as quickly as possible."

she bowed to her and said "of course ma'am" and she left the room quietly.

kagome went to change in another dress, but her dress was getting cleaned. she changed into another dress she found in a closet.

it was a halter dress that v-necked her and flowed down to below her knees. it was purple and silk and it tied around the back with a dark purple ribbon. she brushed her hair smoothly and put it in a ponytail.

"well, i guess i better leave. i dont even know what she wants me to do exactly."

she walked out of the room and tried to sneak out of the bedroom.

but couldnt because there were too many guards that would point her out.

she turned back around and got another idea.

she made a long rope with sheets and climbed down the window from her balcony.

she made it down safely and let go of the rope.

she ran towards the sea but turned around to look at the castle.

"this is the way its gotta be. even though it wasnt meant to be."

she turned around and kept running towards the sea waiting for her next demand.


	8. break my heart to victory

ch.8

kagome was running to the shore.

as soon as she got there, she collapsed.

she didnt know what to do except to just do what shes told for now and just keep all her loved ones safe.

she cried on the shore and just waited. waited for the monster who wanted to control the seas and take control power.

then, the seas grew dark again. the clouds forming lightning in the sea, twisters sprouting from the ocean, whirlpools formed, and the wind was as harsh as ever.

kagome stood up and stood back.

a figure came out again. a figure that meant nothing but evil in her eyes. no, anyones eyes.

the monster or should i say, monsters, came out and smiled evilly.

"well well, it seems you do care for your loved ones... such a loyal person you are... loyal indeed..."

she just closed her eyes and spoke."im here. lets just get this thing over with."

"get it over with huh?" they said

"yes. lets just get it over with i said" she became arrogant.

they laughed."my dear, its going to be longer than you think..."

she looked at them wide eyes."what do you mean by that?"

they laughed "you didnt think it was temporary did you? no. the longer you want them safe, the longer youll be working for us.."

she got angry again. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! YOU WOULD LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE AS LONG AS YOU HAVE ABSOLUTE POWER!! I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE FOREVER!!"

they laughed again. "well, it might have slipped our minds. but we do have the power and you do not. so lets make this clear. the longer your working for us, the longer their out of harms way. we thought that keeping you might be an advantage over specific needs we might occur in the future."

she grew more angry."THATS IT!! IM NOT WORKING FOR YOU!! I AM GOING TO TELL INUYASHA EVERYTHING AND... AND... AND HE'LL GET AND ARMY!! HE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!!" and she started running towards the castle.

then the evil witches grew angry. "NO!" the used water and made it a tentacle and swished it to trip kagome.

kagome fell face first. the fall made her a little unconscious for a short moment.

they yelled. "YOU WILL HELP US WHETHER YOUR WILLING OR NOT!" they used their magic as they moved their hand and lifted her off the ground. they then used water to cover her body like a bubble. then after a few moments, the water faded away.

kagome looked up and saw she was on the ground again. she looked at at herself with weary eyes as her head was woozy from her fall.

she suddenly sat there wide eyed as she felt something different about her.

she looked down scared of what might be there.

it was there though.

she was turned back into a mermaid.

she got scared and tried to crawl toward the castle again.

they laughed wickedly."HAHA!! as if you can get away from us like that!"

they used a water tentacle again and grabbed kagome. it dragged her towards the monster that was next to her.

she screamed "LET ME GO YOU WITCHES!!"

she tried to struggle to get loose.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! NEVER!!" she screamed.

she kept screaming at them, cursing at them, you name it.

they suddenly moved quickly to her and looked at her face to face that made kagome be quiet.

"listen to us closely. you will obey us. and you will keep quiet about it."

she just stood there helpless like a little half fish that she was now.

the witches still had a hold of her when they dived in the water heading towards the sea palace.

they spoke to her again.

"again, you will keep quiet and obey us. act like its real and make it convincing."

she nodded stupidly and was dragged to the bottom of the sea.

meanwhile, inuyasha was in his room getting ready for his "big" night.

he was going to put on a tux. he already had a white shirt on with black pants and a tie that was hanging around his neck.

he was looking for his jacket and yelled for a maid.

"maid! maid come in!"

a maid was running in with a letter in her pocket.

she went to inuyasha and bowed to him.

he sighed."rise."

she rose up and said "sir, i have something for you."

she grabbed the letter and stuck it out for inuyasha to get.

he looked away and stood in front of a mirror fixing his tie.

"i dont have time for recommendation letters right now. now help me find my jacket. i cant find that thing anywhere."

she spoke lightly."umm, sir, if i may say, its not a recommendation letter."

he looked at her for a split second then went back to his tie."then what is it? and can it wait until after my dinning party with kagome tonight?"

she looked down and said "umm, sir, kagome wont be there tonight."

he instantly stopped what he was doing. he quickly walked in front of her. and said "what do you mean, she wont be there?"

she lifted the letter from her hand towards him again."umm, sir, she told me that she wanted me to give you this letter. she said, she said she was leaving."

he snatched the letter from her hand and began to open it.

he took out the piece of paper and read it slowly.

his eyes grew sader by each word he read.

when he was done, he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. he looked at the letter and threw it to the floor harshly.

his hands were on his forehead and his elbows were on his knees.

the maid started to walk out of the room. he stopped her by asking " when?"

she said "about an hour ago."

he looked at her angry "why didnt you give this to me sooner?"

she replied "umm, i, i couldnt. sir you said never to bother you unless we are needed.

then he yelled "BUT WHEN ITS SOMETHING THAT CONSIDERS BREAKING MY HEART, I THINK I MIGHT WANNA KNOW!!" then he pushed the lamp by his bed on his nightstand over hard causing it to break to he floor.

she stood there fightened.

"i-i-im so sorry sir." she bowed and ran out the door.

he went back to his bed and sat there.

he thought 'why kagome? why do this if it meant to break us down?'

then his room went dark.

"what the hell?"

his blacony doors flew open and started baning rapidly against the wall.

he went outside on his balcony and saw the seas becoming disastrous. twisters, lightning, everything a seastorm could get.

he thought 'this is too ironic'

then, he got a crazy idea that was had small chance of his ideal outcome.

he didnt know exactly where she was, but he had to try.

he ran to his closet and got his sailor outfit.

it was indeed, a white pirate type shirt, with black pants and matching black pair of boots. he went downstairs and went to his shipmates at the dock.

he went to talk to them as their were tieing the ship tighter to the dock because of the strong unpredicted storm.

"prince inuyasha! welcome! have you come to join us help tieing the boat down? the sea is going crazy tonight!"

inuyasha said "no. i want to take it into sea."

all the crew looked at him all of the sudden like he was going crazy."WHAT in the HELL is WRONG WITH YOU?!" one of the shipmates called out.

"YEAH! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? OUT IN THIS? YOU MUST BE DREAMIN!"

inuyasha just replied "LOOK! MY GAL IS IN TROUBLE AND SHE IS IN THE SEA! i have this gut feeling that shes there waiting for me to help her. I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT LOVE IS SOMETHING HARD TO GET AND EASY TO LOSE! AND I AM NOT! REPEAT NOT! GOING TO LOSE HER!"

he went up to the boat and untied the ship from the dock. he was all by himself for a moment.

then a man came to help him. and then another. and then another.

they all soon helped him to make the ship sea worthy for any condition.

one crew member patted inuyasha on the back and said "you must have a lucky one to go to such risks for."

inuyasha blushed and laughed. "yeah. its almost as if im too lucky."

his shipmate laughed and went back to the sailing.

and off the boat went.

inuyasha looked out at sea. 'kagome... ill find you...'


	9. powers to find and gain

ch. 9

kagome was dragged by the witches towards the castle.

it was very soon they got there.

they reached to front gates of the palace underwater and stood there.

a guard was standing behind the door (a merman of course )

and he yelled "who goes there?"

the witches turned to kagome and whispered to her to make the guards let them in.

kagome opened her mouth a bit wider for a command and began to scream.

but before her voice came out for a second, the witch used their hand to shut her mouth.

they went to her ear "listen you cursed child! you will do as we say or else..."

kagome whispered back "what will you do once we're inside?"

they smiled "you should be more worried about your family instead of what will happen next right now..."

she gulped and looked towards the door.

the guard again yelled "who is at the front gate?"

kagome looked down and closed her eyes.

she quickly looked back up and said "it is kagome higurashi princess of the seven seas...i...i have...returned..."

the witches laughed inside theirselves.

the guard yelled inside "OPEN THE GATES! THE PRINCESS IS BACK!"

after that, the gates opened slowly. only to reveal a monster with two heads grasping the princess with its magic.

they laughed loudly "HAHA!! YOU FOOLISH MER-MANS!"

they looked at her and formed a battle station.

the leader yelled "ATTACK!!"

they all charged at them and the monster threw kagome in front of them.

they all stopped as the wicked creature dared to use the princess as a shield.

they said "HERE US NOW!! WE ARE HEADING TOWARDS THE KINGS THRONE! ANYONE WHO DARES TO GET IN OUR WAY, WILL ONLY BE HURTING YOUR DEAR PRECIOUS LITTLE PRINCESS!!"

they just stood there and stepped back letting the creature that still had a tight grasp of kagome through.

they arrived at the throne room and there was the king.

they opened the door and the king saw a creature. but he didnt see kagome yet, for she hadnt been revealed into the room beacuase she was behind the wall.

the king sat there wide eyes and stormed off of his seat and yelled toward the witches. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN PRISON FOR ALL ETERNITY!! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!"

they smiled a bit. "oh how you ask us? well, a certain little princess was lost and confused, and we just happened to be there for her, we made an exchange..."

he asked angrily"what exchange exactly..."

"oh just freedom for us while she became human. too bad she didnt know us then..."

he yelled "HOW DARE YOU TRICK MY DAUGHTER!! ILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK!!"

he ran towards them and then a sword appeared out of his hand. he charged at them and then was interrupted

the witches hand told him to stop. "uh uh uh! hurt us, and you hurt her..."

they pulled kagome out from the wall and showed her in captivity in front of her father.

her father dropped his sword and said "kagome?"

she started to cry "father..im.. im so so sorry. i didnt know her... i never knew... i..i.."

the witches yelled at her "SILENCE GIRL!!"

and she stopped talking.

then the witches turned back to him. "now, here is exactly why we're here... we want power... we want all power and total control of the seas..."

he looked at them and said "no way in HELL YOU WILL!"

then they turned around. "oh well... its a shame you never want to see your daughter again..."

they grabbed her by the neck and choked her.

"h-he-l-l-p m-m-me...uug-hh"

she couldnt grab her neck because she couldnt breathe at all making her feel weak.

the king yelled"STOP IT!! FINE YOU CAN HAVE POWER!! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!!"

they stopped choking her and released her from their grasp making her fall on the floor weak.

they smirked."thats what we thought. now give us our rightfully deserved powers!!"

the king pointed at his chair "sit on the throne... and the power will be yours..."

they walked(or should i say, swim )

to the chair which they presumed to have the power they desired.

the king ran to his daughter and said "are you alright kagome?"

she sat up "yes, thank you."

he helped her up and looked at the monsters who then sat on the throne.

all of the sudden, the ground started to shake.

kagome and her father looked at the creature.

the power that they recieved came a lot faster then expected.

they were glowing brighter and brighter until all of the sudden, they were so bright, it just looked like a ball of light.

then light shattered all over the room causing them to close their eyes.

they opened their eyes again and looked at the creature. it looked completely different.

it only had one head now. then its fin were tentacles (like an octopus except a lot more tentacles...ew...) that were black.

it had black hair with small white highlights, red eyes, and black lips. the skin color was now green.

it spoke. "now i am supreme ruler again!! aw! no more two heads! no more imprisonment! no more!! hahaha!!"

she then grabbed kagome with one of her tentacles and completely wrapped her in them.

she screamed "AHH!! LET ME GO!!"

the witch laughed."HAHA!! NOT LIKELY! I AM NOW THE RULER OF THE SEAS! AND YOU, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WITH POWER IN MY WAY!!"

kagome looked at her scared and confused "power?"

then the witch crashed through the ceiling od the room and floated until she was half way to the surface.

her body was surrounding in smoke. she felt as if she was getting taller...

kagome was still in her grasp and yelled "WHATS HAPPENING?!"

she laughed and her voice got louder and echoed. "YOUNG MISS... I AM THE NEW RULER! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW!!"

and then the smoke completely surrounded them and as the witch grew taller...

inuyasha was searching around the sea.

his shipmates were in serious trouble.

the ship was rocking back and forth.

then sea started to shake uncontrollably.

one crew member yelled "WE NEED TO GO BACK TO SHORE!! THE SHIP CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"

inuyasha yelled back"NO!! NOT UNTIL WE FIND HER!!"

the crew member just went back to his station and helped with the sailing.

then, something was appearing in the water.

inuyasha looked at it it got bigger.

then, the ship rocked hard causing everyone including inuyasha to fall on the ship.

then a huge enormous monster slowly came up and stood up above the water.

the monster had to be at least a thousand feet tall!!

it was indeed, the sorceress.

the entire crew looked at it in awe.

then yelled "ITS THE KRAKEN!!" (hah)

they started to run the ship away.

the creature laughed as it kicked the ship over.

all the crew fell out and swam towards shore.

inuyasha however found a piece of wood from the ship (probably considered a raft) and sat on it.

the monster laughed and screamed out loud enough for the sea to hear "I AM RULER!! I AM SUPREME!! AND NOW HERE TO PROVE MY VICTORY!!"

the monster then showed kagome who was trying to struggle out of her grasp and lifted her up to about her neck height.

kagome screamed again "LET ME GO!! AHH!!"

the sorceress slapped her with her tentacle "SILENCE YOU WRETCHED GIRL!!"

kagome yelled at the pain of her face but couldnt reach it with her hand because her whole body besides her head was covered.

inuyasha saw her and yelled "KAGOME!!"

kagome looked up quickly knowing that voice.

she looked down and saw her beloved standing there helpless without any sign he'll survive a blow.

kagome yelled at him "INUYASHA RUN!! GET OUT OF HERE!! SHE'LL ONLY HURT YOU!!"

the witch squeezed her body tight making her gasp without air and she couldnt breathe for a moment.

inuyasha saw this and screamed back"I WONT LEAVE YOU!! NO WAY IN HELL!!"

kagome looked at him helpless and spoke with a weary voice. "please go...please..."

he couldnt hear her. he swam the raft up towards her and the sorceress slapped him away making him hit the water hard. he came back up and found a rock above water.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY! NOT THAT YOU COULD ANYWAYS!" the witch laughed.

kagome saw him just laying there helpless.

she grew desperate "leave him alone!!"

the witch laughed as she looked at kagome "OR YOULL DO WHAT?"

kagome suddenly grew angry as she said "ILL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!"

she felt something coming around her body but she was too angry to notice.

the sorceress was enjoying this"HA! AS IF YOU COULD MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!"

then she felt something in her tentacle that was holding kagome. it started to feel a little warm.

she said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?"

kagome just looked at her and smirked.

and her body was getting high in temperature

and then it burned the sorceresses leg...

kagome fell in the water. it took her awhile before she got up again with only her head and shoulders poking out of the water.

she looked at her body and her hands seeing that it still glowed from her outburst of power.

"AAAHHHH!! CURSED WITCH!! HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR POWERS WHEN YOU HAVE NEVER KNOWN YOU'VE HAD THEM?!"

kagome looked back at her. "WELL, MAYBE IF YOU DIDNT MENTION IT EARLIER, IT MIGHT NOT HAVE COME UP, SMART ONE!"

kagome laughed as the sorceress got furious with her."HOW DARE YOU... "

now she knew what the sorceress meant by her powers.

but she just now found out that she had power.

but she had an idea.

she didnt know exactly what was happening, but her instincts made her do something extraordinary. "OUR DEAL IS OFF! YOU ARE NO LONGER RULER ANYMORE!!"

kagome reached out her hand, still not knowing what she was doing, and a small light from the sky came down upon the witch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

kagome smirked. "DOING SOMETHING MY SO CALLED ANCESTORS SHOULDVE HAVE DONE A LOOONG TIME AGO!"

the light became too big and too bright. it became more powerful as it burned the skin of the sorceress.

"AAHHHH!! WITCH!! WITCH!!" she screamed as her body was boiling with pain.

"umm, you got that wrong. YOU ARE THE WITCH!!"

and the sorceress screamed her last cry before she exploded leaving nothing but smoke in the air.

kagome fell saw the smoke fade away into the skies and after a few moments, it became as clear as ever.

she then looked over at inuyasha still laying on the rock unconscious.

she swam over to him as fast as she could.

she got to the rock and held on to it while he layed there...


	10. im sorry but let me make it up to you

ch.10

kagome got on the rock next to inuyasha who was still unconscious.

she was so sad that he ended up like this.

she looked at his face and whispered "im so sorry this happened to you..."

then she heard a groan. he was waking up.

she smiled as he opened his eyes. he saw her there next to him and he smiled.

"hey"

she smiled bigger and said "hi"

he sat up on the rock and pulled her up with him. she sat next to him leaning on his shoulder and holding his hand.

he kissed the top of her head. "im so glad your okay."

she smiled again."you shouldnt worry about me. it was you i was worried about."

"well, i guess we're both okay then." he laughed.

she laughed a bit too. "yep"

she then said "i love you so much."

he replied as he hugged her. "i love you too."

she sighed and frowned a bit."im so sorry. this wouldve never happened if i had just followed the rules."

he looked at her. "what do you mean?"

"i shouldve stayed away from you. from the start. you wouldve never had gotten hurt."

he sighed and turned around to face her. "kagome, why did you think i came out in sea?"

she shook her head saying no.

"well, i thought, i knew that you were going back. to the sea i mean. i had a gut feeling you were out here. and i didnt want to lose you. i didnt want you to leave me."

she looked down and started crying. "i didnt want to leave you either."

he said "then why, why did you write me that letter that ripped my heart out? why not just come to me?"

she looked at him still crying. "because that creature, she swore to hurt you or my father or anyone i cared about if i didnt follow her orders... one of them is to not ell anyone."

inuyasha held her face in his hand. "why not let me help you? why not just tell me all of this?"

she looked down again. "because you would have tried to stop me."

he replied "damn right i wouldve"

she laughed a little bit. "i couldnt. if you tried to stop me, the creature would have gotten my father."

"oh. but dont you think your father is strong enough to take her?"

she shook her head again. "no. he isnt. he has rule over power. but his power cannot kill anyone. but the sorceress, she can do almost anything."

inuyasha then said "well its over now. and we are at peace. we can finally be together."

kagome looked away and sighed.

"whats wrong kagome?"

she said "its just that, inuyasha, im a mermaid. we're right back where we started. and we cant truly be together if its like this forever. as much as i want to be you with, i, i cant."

he voice grew soft. "kagome.. dont say that."

kagome said "its true. you know it as well as i do."

inuyasha "kagome, we'll find a way okay?

"inuyasha, i love you, but what if we cant? im just scared that we cant."

then a voice came up from behind her. "or can you?"

she turned around and saw her father. kagome stood there in fear.

"FATHER!! I, I, ITS NOT, I, I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"there is no need for that. i know what i am doing..."

he moved towards inuyasha.

kagome got nervous. she went in front of inuyasha. "DAD PLEASE DONT HURT HIM!!"

he laughed. "aw sweetie... i would never harm the man who is intrusted with you!"

kagome was confused. "but, i thought, that, "

"you must be inuyasha. im am the sole ruler of the seas. and you are a prince i presume?

inuyasha replied "yes sir. of the coastal lands."

the king smiled and turned to kagome. "kagome, i know how bad you must feel. and i know ive been quite impossible sometimes.."

kagome "father, its okay really."

"no, its not. im sorry for not being a good example for you the past years. but im going to make it up to you..."

kagome looked at inuyasha for a second and looked back at her father. "what were you planning on doing?"

he said "watch..."

he put his hand on kagomes shoulder. her body was glowing for a second like a light beam and then she was covered in light. the light went dim as she was transformed into a human again. (yay!)

she was now wearing a long white dress that was silk and had one strap over her right shoulder.

she looked at herself for a second check...

and she smiled big. "OH DADDY!!" she jumped onto him and fell into the water.

she came up again and said "AH AH I NEED AIR!" and inuyasha pulled her up from the water.

they both stood on top of the rock and looked at eachother.

inuyasha said "we can be together. just like i promised."

kagome smiled "and when did you promise?"

"trust me. i promised." he laughed and kissed kagome.

this kiss was the most passionate kiss yet. he held her head with his hands and she let her arms hang around his neck.

then, about a minute later, they pulled away from eachother.

inuyasha smirked at her, picked her up, and jumped into the sea.

"AAHH!! INUYASHA!!"

hey everyone! sad news! i have only one more chapter left to go! and just to let you know, its gonna be sweet! and after this story, i will be making another one and yes, it will be inukag. ill tell ya about it in the next chapter which will be on by tomorrow/next day. i probably wont be able tomorrow cause i have work (ugh) but anyways keep readin, and ill have the chapter up as soon as possible! ty!


	11. tomorrows of today

ch.11

two boys were running down the meadow behind the castle and played in the sea.

they both looked alike.

both had white hair and brown eyes.

they were about 4 years old by the looks of it.

they were splashing eachother in the water and played ball with one they found in the field.

they stopped playing and started to make a sand casatle.

one said "do you think theres such things as mermaids?"

the other one said "dont be stupid. of course not!"

"well how do you know?"

"because i know everything!"

"nu uh!"

"yuh huh!

a woman came outside wearing a pink dress that was spaghetti strapped and went to her knees. her hair was long and went to bellow her lower back and she was barefoot. she yelled "Naoki! Haruto! come inside! its time for dinner!"

"yes mom!" Haruto said and they raced up to the doors.

she watched them as they went off to the dining room and closed the door behind them still outside.

she turned around to face the sea.

she smiled at the sunset horizon.

she walked towards it just to feel the breeze and to feel the sand on her feet.

she was about to step on the sand when someone yelled "hey there."

she turned around and smiled. it was a man who was wearing a white regular shirt and long black pants. he was also barefoot. he had long white hair and ears of puppies. (XP)

he came towards her and said "may i join you?"

she answered "yes you may," and he grabbed her hand.

they walked for awhile and he decided to break the silence. "so, its been four years from that day we met."

she looked at him and smiled bigger. "aw.. you remembered..." and hugged him.

he hugged her back. "how can i not?"

she kept walking.

she stopped and looked out towards the sea.

she suddenly frowned and caught the man's attention.

"whats wrong?"

she looked down and back up to the sea. she said "it havent seen him since that awful day."

he pulled her in by her shoulder. "you dont have to worry about him. im sure he will be fine being king and all."

she sighed. "i know he's safe. i just, miss him. thats all."

he went in front of her and hugged her. "its okay. i know you do."

she said "but, really, for the life i have now...the one he granted me... i couldnt be happier. with my family."

and smiled. he smiled back and gave her a kiss.

pulled away and they both sat down on the sand with her on his chest and he pulled her in by her waist.

he then smiled again. "do you know where we are?"

she said "no i dont... wait..."

she looked around. she sat up quick and smiled big. "oh my gosh! this is where we first met!"

he smiled. "happy anniversary."

she said "oh inuyasha i havent been here since then!"

he said "me neither. i just wanted to wait until the perfect moment."

she looked at him and smiled "you really know how to make a girl feel special."

he smirked "only to one girl if i might add."

she smiled again and leaned agaisnt him again closing her eyes. "i love you inuyasha."

"i love you too kagome." and they both drifted into a sleep on the beach.

THE END!!

its the end people! yay!! okay to all my reviewers that were continuing throughout the story, thank you for the support and encouragement that made me finish the story in the time being! also, i am currently writing another story. yes, i am writing a story and of course its going to be inukag fic and the story is going to be about... ROMEO AND JULIET!! YAY!! two different worlds, two different people, one kind of love!! i am thinking about the story and the first chapter will be up in about a week!! again thank you all reviewers and fans!! i luv you all!! hehehe!! okay see ya next week...


	12. Author notice of upcoming stories!

Hello everyone again! After about 2 years of trying to figure some things out... (not just about the stories) I finally came up with a good plot! First, I wanna start off by saying THANK YOU for those who absolutely loved my story "Kagome MERMAID?" I really do appreciate all of your reviews and it helped me through all my other stories. With that being said, I am very disappointed in myself for this story. I am so happy you guys love it and all, but I know I could do better. SO! I have decided to make a WHOLE DIFFERENT VERSION of the mermaid story. it is called "Inuyasha and Kagome The Mermaid Verson." I have already put up about 13 chapters and I am almost done with the next one. If you think that the story you read was good, I PROMISE that this one is far more detailed and much more understandable and much less... WHACK. Ok and I am STILL writing "Inuyasha ROMEO?"... I might change the title... anyways I am on hold on that story though until I finish The mermaid story. And reviews keep me going so plz read and review! good comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome! And once again, THANK YOU to those who have stuck with me throughout this beginning stage of my writing career! ^_^


End file.
